Age, disease, trauma, or a combination thereof may result in deterioration in vision which may be corrected through the use of ophthalmic lenses. Ophthalmic lenses may include lenses positioned externally of the eye or implanted in the eye. Lenses positioned externally of the eye include spectacle lenses and contact lenses. Implanted lenses include intraocular lenses (“IOLs”). An “aphakic IOL” may be used to replace a natural lens of any eye that has, for example, developed a cataract. A “phakic IOL” is generally used with the natural lens intact. The phakic IOL may be located in either the anterior chamber (i.e., in front of the natural lens and the iris) or the posterior chamber (i.e., in front of the natural lens, but behind the iris).
Traditionally, the surface reflectance and scattering of light caused by ophthalmic lenses has been considered undesirable. For example, the reflectance may be cosmetically undesirable for persons who are on camera or photographed. Reflectance may also interfere with the physical examination of the eye. Some lens wearers also report glare, halos, dysphotopsia, reflections, and other undesirable images associated with reflective lenses.
Traditional anti-reflection coatings formed of uniform and polished anti-reflection layers have shortcomings. For example, the ability to reduce reflection may be limited by the available material's refractive index. Traditional coatings often require multiple layers and work only for a limited range of reflection angles. Additionally, traditional coatings often use rigid materials that interact poorly with biological tissue.
Accordingly, new systems and methods are needed to reduce reflection associated with ophthalmic lenses.